The Tomorrow People (1990s Series serial)
"The Tomorrow People", also known as "The Origin Story", is the first episode of season one of The Tomorrow People 1990s Series. A group of young people discover they have special powers that link them to each other and to a mysterious wrecked spacecraft on a Pacific Island. Danger awaits them as unscrupulous people seek to use their powers and abilities to their own advantage.The Tomorrow People New Series Episode Guide by Shaun Hately Plot Summary Episode One A young man, Adam Newman, has been washed up on a beach on an island. Exploring, he finds mysterious stone objects buried in the sand. He clears a portal, which opens up and sucks him down a shaft into a futuristic spaceship. In England, a boy, Kevin Wilson, is having visions of an American girl named Lisa Davies floating in water. He tells his friend Megabyte Damon about her. Travelling in a bus, they shoot two bullies, Hulk and Ray with water pistols. When the bus stops and the bullies look like catching them, Megabyte and Kevin get off and hide in a nearby garden, only to be chased by a dog. In the US, Lisa's mother is preparing her for a talent show, getting her to wear a young-looking pink dress which makes her look young despite her complaint that she's sixteen. Mrs Davies dreams of her being spotted by a Hollywood talent scout. Meanwhile, Adam continues to explore the ship and finds his way to the control room. He touches a panel and the ship comes to life. Megabyte and Kevin arrive at Megabyte's home: Megabyte's father is a science attache to the US Embassy. Megabyte takes a phone call from his mother saying she and his sister will be back on Monday. He gets permission for Kevin to sleep over. Passing on a message, he asks Kevin if he wets the bet. Meanwhile, Lisa has put on a thick coat to hide her dress before her mother drags her out. Megabyte is giving Kevin an ESP test where he has to predict cards. Kevin gets all of them right, even sensing the number on the magazine Megabyte looks at. Megabyte thinks this is evidence Kevin is telepathic. Kevin accuses Megabyte of transmitting thoughts to him. Megabyte dismisses the idea but Kevin is upset that he isn't "normal". Lisa and her mother arrive at the hall where the talent contest is. Lisa has an uncomfortable encounter with one of her peers, [Sammi, who is amused at the idea of her competing. Megabyte tells Kevin to head off to bed. During the night, Megabyte is playing computer games but Kevin wants to sleep. However, Kevin admits that he has always been able to read minds and is scared. At the talent show, a group of young girls in large wigs are doing an amateur dance routine. Lisa is still horrified at the idea of performing. The MC introduces Lisa, who stumbles on stage, very nervous. She knocks the microphone off the stand, provoking laughter...and then teleports. The stunned crowd applaud. Lisa teleports into the sea and struggles to the surface, seeing the island nearby. Kevin, dreaming of her, wakes up shouting, which is heard by Megabyte. Kevin also teleports into the sea and calls to Lisa for help. Megabyte finds Kevin's room empty. Lisa gets herself and Kevin to the island; Kevin cannot swim. Lisa instinctively knows Kevin's name. They wonder if they are dreaming and Lisa tells Kevin to slap her so she'll wake up. Kevin gives her a gentle tap. Lisa slaps Kevin hard...and he teleports. Kevin reappears in bed, soaking wet and covered in sand, and is found by Megabyte. Meanwhile, the hall from the talent show has been taken over by government agents. British scientist Professor Galt arrives and introduces himself to Colonel Masters of the US scientific agency. Galt begins setting up his equipment at the spot where Lisa disappeared. He used the equipment at the spot where someone else teleported back in but used too much power and killed him. Lisa finds a tent and clothes drying but no-one responds to her shouts. She takes the dry clothes to get changed. In the morning, Kevin shows Megabyte the mark where Lisa slapped him. Megabyte is shocked at how much Kevin can do. Kevin recalls being told once he was a witch, but jumping off the roof with a broom stick didn't go so well. Meanwhile, Lisa, now wearing the dry clothes, explores the island and finds the portal. She is also sucked down into the ship. Megabyte is filming Kevin, hoping to record him teleporting. Megabyte's father didn't come home and often sleeps at the office. He is dreaming of experimenting on Kevin after school and becoming famous for discovering him. Kevin insists he needs to be rich and famous too. They run into Hulk and Ray and jump onto the bus to escape them. However, the bus soon stops at the lights again and the bullies jump aboard. Hulk grabs Kevin and starts banging his head rhythmically against the roof. Kevin teleports, ending up in the water again. Episode Two Kevin reappears on the bus covered in seaweed, which he flings at Ray and Hulk. He and Megabyte flee. Meanwhile, Lisa is exploring the ship. She runs into Adam; again, they instinctively know each other's names. Lisa demands explanations. Kevin and Megabyte go back to the house. Megabyte tells Kevin to get cleaned up. He finds a message from his father apologising that he can't get home and decides to start with the experiments. Near the bus, a journalist is reporting on Kevin's disappearance. Adam tells Lisa they can read each other's minds, broadcasting his thoughts to her. He confirms he's Australian and notes she looks better in his clothes than him. He gets her to talk to him telepathically, explaining about the ship and teleportation. The ship makes a moaning sound, its version of speaking. Masters tells Galt of the teleporting incident in London. However, the only evidence they have is the seaweed. Back at the embassy house, Kevin complains about constantly getting wet. Megabyte tells him about teleporting and suggests he's a superbeing. At the ship, Adam and Lisa speculate that someone left it there to act as a beacon for anyone who could teleport. The ship moans in answer to their questions. They interpret the sounds telepathically and learn they are the Tomorrow People, the next stage in human evolution. Megabyte tries to teleport, then tries to get Kevin to do it. Kevin complains that they're missing school. Kevin suddenly notices a report on Lisa on the television, stating she went missing in Virginia. The newsreader introduces amateur footage of her teleporting. Megabyte decides they need to go there. Meanwhile, Masters introduces Galt to one of SIA's top agents, the super-strong Gloria. Galt demonstrates his force-field on a dummy, causing it to heat up and then explode. Lisa accidentally burns her hand on a panel. Adam examines the burn and his own hand glows, healing her. Meanwhile, Megabyte is booking himself and Kevin tickets to America on the computer. Since Kevin is staying for the weekend, his mother doesn't need to know. At the hall, Galt has set up his force-field, which will prevent Lisa teleporting when she returns. Megabyte completes the transaction using frequent flyer points. He laments that his father won't notice. At the ship, Adam and Lisa wonder if there's more of them. Lisa suggests they try and reach out to them telepathically but they receive no response. However, then the ship makes another noise. Megabyte retrieves his passport and Kevin learns his real name is Marmaduke. He then realises Kevin doesn't have a passport so decides he can use his sister Millicent's. Lisa is expelled by the ship, getting a soft landing on the tent. Meanwhile, Kevin and Megabyte arrive at the airport, with Kevin dressed as a girl. Kevin goes to the bathroom to get changed...but, encountering a pair of scary bikers, wonders which one he should use. Lisa tells Adam she needs to teleport home. Adam attempts to warn her...but she teleports into the sea again. Adam tells her she needs to practise to overcome the pull of the beacon. He has already been home and demonstrates his skill by teleporting while somersaulting. Lisa tells him Kevin teleported home; Adam was unaware of him but realises he must have gone back where he started. Kevin and Megabyte take a taxi to the hall where Lisa vanished. They find Masters and Galt there with their men. Megabyte stops Kevin telling them about Lisa and drags him out. Masters registers his accent and wonders if he was the boy from London, sending his men after them. The boys hide in a skip but are pulled out by Gloria. Back on the island, Adam trains Lisa to focus on where she teleported from. She promises to return. Gloria carries Kevin and Megabyte back into the hall. Lisa rematerialises in the force field and screams in pain. Kevin teleports, distracting Gloria and allowing Megabyte to break free and smash the equipment, freeing Lisa. At Megabyte's urging, Lisa teleports to safety. Masters and Galt loom over Megabyte, assuming he is a Tomorrow Person. Episode Three Lisa teleports back into the water, semi-conscious. Adam senses her and teleports into the water, teleporting her to the ship. She tells him about what happened at the hall. The ship provides them with drinks. Meanwhile, at the hall, Megabyte is tied to a chair and denies being a teleporter. Masters is intrigued by the confirmation. Adam tells Lisa that the CIA would probably want to capture and use them. Lisa tells him about Megabyte helping her. Masters asks Megabyte where Lisa and Kevin went. He tells them they end up in the sea and is worried that Kevin can't swim. Adam and Lisa discuss Kevin and Megabyte and wonder where Kevin ended up. They head out into the sea to search for him. In fact, Kevin is asleep on the bus, now back in the depot for the night. He goes to look for help. Galt gives Megabyte an injection to knock him out. Masters suspects the others won't come back so tells Galt to take Megabyte back to his laboratory in Britain. Kevin encounters an officious security guard, Boris, who thinks he is there to vandalise the buses. Unimpressed by Kevin's claim to have appeared out of thin air, he chases him. Kevin climbs on top of one of the buses. Boris starts the bus and drives it out onto the street, taking Kevin on a dangerous ride. They are chased by the police. Boris brakes sharply and Kevin falls off the top. He teleports in mid-air, ending up in the sea with Adam and Lisa. Boris crashes the bus and is arrested. Adam and Lisa take Kevin to the island and show him the entrance to the ship. They all head down the shaft. Meanwhile, Gloria escorts a bound and gagged Megabyte to a car. Masters is glad to be rid of Galt. His deputy, Jones, tells him General Damon is on the videophone from Europe. Damon says he'll meet up with Galt and the kid in England. At a country manor, Lady Mulvaney is practising shooting garden gnomes with a revolver. She gets a phone-call from someone about the teleporters and tells the man on the other end that if he gets her one he'll be rewarded. At the ship, Kevin dreams of getting rid of their enemy with guns. The ship makes a disapproving noise. Adam asks Kevin if he could shoot someone, since they could get them easily. Kevin is suddenly uncertain. Adam says it's because he's a Tomorrow Person. He shows them a scar from a shark bite; he had a knife on him but couldn't bring himself to use it. He says they can't kill, not even to save themselves. Galt and Gloria make it through immigration with Megabyte in a large case. At the ship, Adam asks Kevin about how he ended up at the hall. They realise Megabyte's in trouble, since he couldn't teleport. Lisa says they have to help him. Galt and Gloria are transporting Megabyte in a taxi. Galt ungags him. He has fitted him with a helmet to stop him teleporting, but admits it's unstable and might explode. Adam tells Lisa to visualise somewhere near the school so they can teleport there. They take the shaft up to the island, landing on the tent again. Adam wonders if he should move it. In the taxi, Megabyte complains to Galt that he needs to go to the toilet. Gloria stuffs him back in the case. Adam, Lisa and Kevin stand in a triangle and teleport together. Lisa points out where they need to go. Galt is turning people away from a restaurant toilet while Gloria is directing Megabyte to use it. He convinces her to remove the straightjacket. Meanwhile, Adam tells Lisa and Kevin to stay out of sight. Jones spots them on a security monitor. Adam finds a Cub Scout meeting in progress and telepathically tells Kevin and Lisa. Jones recognises Lisa on the monitor and they chase the trio in a van. Kevin ends up stepping out in front of a lorry. Episode Four Adam and Lisa join Kevin and they all teleport. Jones drives the van out in front of the lorry. Meanwhile, Galt now has a long queue behind him at the toilet. Megabyte spots a bottle of soap and sprays it in Gloria's face. Angrily, she knocks the door down on Galt. Megabyte flees and throws the helmet at them, causing an explosion. Megabyte runs into a nearby disco. The security guard refuse to let the over-18 Galt and Gloria in. Gloria throws one aside but Megabyte has switched clothes and manages to avoid them. However, he doesn't have the right currency for the bus. Kevin is asleep in the ship. Adam reminds Lisa they have to get her back to her mum. Lisa recalls she always bakes chocolate brownies to get her to come home. She worries Masters is watching her house but Adam thinks it will give them a chance to get him to release Megabyte. Meanwhile, Masters goes to a nearby flat and uses a secret door knock to get the team inside to let him in. Jones complies...then gets shut outside and has to use the code himself. Masters and Smith observe Mrs Davies cooking brownies. At his laboratory, Galt is practising his phone call to Masters. He is bothered by a cleaning lady, Mrs Hawthorne, and convinces her to give him privacy. At the surveillance room, Jones shows Masters a stun gun that fires two small darts. Masters tests it on him. Adam and Lisa teleport to a playground nearby and notice a newspaper with Lisa's disappearance front page news. Masters sends Jones out to get some milk. At the laboratory, Galt is greeted by Damon, who explains he is Masters' superiority, co-ordinator of the Anglo-American investigation. Galt is forced to admit the boy he caught escaped. Meanwhile, Megabyte is heading home when he runs into Ray and Hulk. They chase him and push him into a bush. Megabyte hears grunts and sees Ray and Hulk chased off by General Damon. Kevin wakes up and wonders where Lisa and Adam are. He finds a note from them telling him not to teleport without help. Megabyte recognises Damon as his father. Adam and Lisa head to the apartment block. They pass Jones heading into a lift. He contacts Masters then heads up the stairs. Adam tells Lisa to teleport out if anything happens and prepare her mother for him teleporting in. He drops her off at her floor and heads up to the roof. Jones updates Masters, who tells him to follow Adam. Masters monitors Lisa being reunited with her mother. Lisa tries to tell Mrs Davies that she teleported with a boy, but eventually gives up and invites Adam along. Jones is standing behind Adam and makes a grab for him as he teleports. Jones falls off the side of the roof and is left dangling from a flagpole. Adam teleports into the flat, prompting Mrs Davies to faint dead away. Masters ignores Jones' cries for help and listens in to the conversation. Adam tells Mrs Davies they're the Tomorrow People, causing Masters to briefly think they're time travellers. Adam spots the security camera and Masters sends his team in. Adam offers to surrender in return for Megabyte being released. Masters tries to abort but Smith and his team rush in and shoot all three with stun guns. Lisa teleports as she is shot and ends up in the sea unconscious. Kevin senses her plight and teleports after her. Jones loses his grip on the flagpole and falls. Masters' men tie Mrs Davies up and gag her. Masters warns Adam she will die if he teleports and asks where Lisa is. Kevin teleports Lisa back to the ship but cries out in horror on realising she is dead. Episode Five Adam is escorted to the lift by Masters. Emerging from the building, they find the injured Jones. Adam gets Masters to unhandcuff him and he uses his powers to heal Jones. Back at the ship, a similar glow surrounds Lisa, reviving her. Kevin hugs her gratefully. Lisa wonders where Adam is. Meanwhile, a police car draws up outside Megabyte's house. Damon answers the door to Sergeant Young and PC Holloway. They are investigating Kevin's disappearance and want to question Megabyte. Megabyte tells them Kevin teleported from the States but Damon dismisses his story. Megabyte is upset at not being believed and runs upstairs. In the car, Young runs a check on Megabyte. Holloway is looking forward to arresting him but Young says they have been told to alert the DSI, Department of Scientific Investigation, to his whereabouts. Galt gets the call from Young and tells Gloria they will get him back themselves. At the house, Damon is trying to build bridges with Megabyte. He admits he knows Megabyte was telling the truth and that he has been looking into the Tomorrow People. Lisa and Kevin attempt to contact Adam telepathically. Adam is pleased to discover Lisa is alive. Masters realises what he is doing and tells Adam to talk out loud and tell Lisa that her mother's safety depends on her teleporting to them. Adam says Lisa can only go to places where she knows so Masters tells him to get Lisa to teleport back to the school. Damon realises that Megabyte is the boy who saved Lisa and escaped from Galt and that he himself is the chief bad guy. Megabyte suggests the good guys should win. Meanwhile, Adam and Masters wait at the hall. Lisa teleports in and both the youngsters are taken into custody. Back at the house, Galt and Gloria break in and attempt to abduct Megabyte. Damons appears in the shadows and points his gun at them. Gloria dangles Megabyte over a bannister...but then he teleports, ending up in the sea and making his way to the island. Damon turns on the light and wonders what Galt was doing in his house with his son. Realising just what they've just done, Galt and Gloria make a quick retreat. Kevin emerges from the ship and is delighted to learn Megabyte can teleport too. Meanwhile, Mulvaney receives another phone call from her contact, who turns out to be Masters, and tells him to fake an order to take Adam and Lisa somewhere secure: She'll end a helicopter to meet them. Kevin shows Megabyte the entrance to the ship and explains about the Tomorrow People to him. Masters takes Adam, Lisa and Mrs Davies away in the van. Kevin explains to Megabyte what's happened. Megabyte realises Masters must be acting without Damon's knowledge. Damon is on the phone when Kevin and Megabyte teleport in. Masters tells Jones to go in the other car, claiming it's an order from Damon. Damon is shocked by Kevin and Megabyte's story and by what his men have been up to. Damon calls Jones, who tells him about the orders Masters claimed to have received. Kevin tells Damon they can find Adam and Lisa telepathically. Masters drags Adam, Lisa and Mrs Davies to where the helicopter is preparing to land. Kevin makes contact with them and sees the helicopter. Damon realises Masters is working for someone else. He recalls Kevin was able to take seaweed with him when he teleported and asks if they can take something bigger: him. Kevin, Megabyte and Damon teleport near the rendezvous point and Damon tells the boys to stay in hiding. Damon points his gun at Masters, but is himself held at gunpoint by Mulvaney, who has arrived in the helicopter. She is dreaming of using the teleporters to blackmail the government by threatening to have them plant bombs. Kevin runs out of hiding and grabs Mrs Davies, teleporting her away. Adam and Lisa also teleport clear, leaving their handcuffs behind, and Mulvaney tells the helicopter to take off. Masters aims his gun at Damon but Megabyte tackles him and gets the gun off him. Although he is unable to bring himself to fire, Masters flees. Damon takes the gun off Megabyte and throws it away. Mulvaney points her gun at the pair but they teleport away, ending up in the sea. Laughing, they rush to join Adam, Lisa, Kevin and Mrs Davies on the island, and the friends celebrate together. Cast * Adam - Kristian Schmid * Lisa - Kristen Ariza * Kevin - Adam Pearce * Megabyte - Christian Tessier * Colonel Masters - Manning Redwood * Professor Galt - Hugh Quarsie * Gloria - Romilly Nolan * Lady Mulvaney - Gabrielle Hamilton * General Damon - Jeff Harding * Mrs. Davies - Shezwae Powell References Category:1990s Series